<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我不知该如何逝去 by Percent2Sibyllam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086370">我不知该如何逝去</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam'>Percent2Sibyllam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of character. 無差向。開放式結局。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我不知该如何逝去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知該何時逝去</p><p>Out of character. 無差向。開放式結局。</p><p>2%<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>夜晚的海边，海浪拍打着他们并肩而坐的那块巨大的岩石，带着海腥味的浪花隐而又现。黑发少年微微探头问银发少年。“我曾经，当众对你……告白？”那个词对现在的他来说有些难以启齿。<br/>“是啊。你不知道，那个时候你是多么的……可爱啊。我真想当众吻你。你看，这就是当时你送我的——我好喜欢——”少年向着海天交接的方向抬起细瘦的手腕。右手无名指上简朴的一个小小银戒在黑暗里闪了一闪。真嗣发现，自己手上也有。一模一样的。<br/>渐渐暗淡的天幕遮盖黑发少年脸上的红晕：“那你——为什么——”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“为什么没有……吻……”<br/>“哦。哈哈哈——你连这也不记得——你说完请和我交往——就脸红得直接晕过去啦！”说完银头发丝毫没有看他兀自笑起来，黑暗里除了海浪声，真嗣的耳朵被这笑声填满了。他感到自己的心脏沉沉地跳，像是从没有这样安全的时刻。<br/>我什么都想不起来。真嗣懊恼地想，烦躁地有点抓挠头皮的冲动。当他走神盯住远方海面，一棵奇形怪状的大树干枯的枝干牢牢抓住正上升着的月亮。奇怪，月亮怎么是红色的——不对，天空才是红色的，月亮只是染上了那种淡淡血腥一样的恐怖气息才对，月亮是没有颜色的。他有点呆滞地思索着。<br/>手腕猛地被抓住，真嗣被迫转过脸来，抬起眼就要被傍晚闪亮的红色眼眸吞没。他胸腔里的心脏还没有来得及紧张，紧接着，柔软就覆上他的唇。一股清新的气息。<br/>冷冽的海风吹动了眼前柔软的银色发丝，同色的长睫毛，真嗣瞪大了眼睛。不是、不、什么——<br/>真嗣狼狈地用手背擦着嘴唇，希望他没有看到自己脸上的红晕加重。难道他，在以前就喜欢这样做吗！<br/>“这不是就……”对面的人又一次微笑起来，看到他的样子改了口，“其实是你的支气管有点问题啦，晕过去也不是脸红闹的。”他的手还停留在两侧，温暖的气息源源不断。远方一声长长啸叫，应该是海鸟还是什么发出的。真嗣一时有些恍惚。海浪声还是不绝于耳。<br/>100%<br/>“*国航天部认为，目前在低地球轨道上的太空垃圾数量密度即将或已经达到相互碰撞的临界点，有可能形成多米诺骨牌的恶劣局面……从空间分布来看，在中低轨道大碎片密度并不高，但由于它们的速度极快，而破坏力与速度的平方成正比……”<br/>从小小的透明窗口望出去，那颗可爱的蓝白色星球巨大而透明，云团堆积成白色的皱褶和漩涡。也许不如小时候在地图册上见到如同蓝水晶那样美丽到令人叹为观止，不过也足够令这幅景象待在脑海里存留一生。<br/>正在离轨。璀璨星河之间形成的一条灰尘一样的环带，看起来安静平和，实则充满横冲直撞的恐怖。这是人类短暂历史中进行的多次关于探索失败尝试的记录，留下无数见证失败者的残骸，这些孤独的流浪者们要么以燃烧自己的方式陨落，要么永远留存在零下的高空，终其一生环游黑暗，又或者——同太空的闯入者共死亡。真嗣想，也许他们才是外太空的主人，毕竟这稀薄空气并不容许活物存在。<br/>他的任务圆满完成，正在启程回去的路上。这一路是孤独的旅程，本应同行的伙伴身体生了不可逆转的病症，于是重担不得不落在他的身上。他还能完整地描绘出父亲临出发前重叠着手指，依旧是毫无波澜的样子，没有期许、没有担忧，什么也没有，什么都不曾有。尽管如此他还是很期待回去。<br/>飞船拥有一套完备的避撞程序，离轨也会在自动状态下完成，所以他并不用担心回去的路上会遇上什么意外。他专注地盯着舷窗外的景色，想着这一次结束之后总算可以好好休息。<br/>直到一声巨响穿透了他的耳膜。<br/>他还来得及，待真正的四分五裂开始之前，机械地将身体装进保温舱里。<br/>10%<br/>低沉悦耳的絮语，阳光穿透窗帘，温暖的颜色。<br/>“真嗣。真嗣君。你在听吗？”<br/>“啊！”真嗣猛地从被子里挣起上身。<br/>身旁一双红色眼眸玩味地看着他微笑。<br/>“你怎么啦，真嗣君？”<br/>“啊，啊，抱歉。我刚刚是不是又走神了？”真嗣往他那边望去，又赶紧将目光收回来。在看他的时候很容易脸就会烧起来。<br/>“你还记得吗？咱们两个高中的时候。你不是生病了吗，还是撑着要来学校。我想把你送回去，你不让，差点和我打了一架……后来我发现我居然也开始脸红，跟个烧水壶一样冒着热气。结果咱俩一齐倒在走廊上，倒把赶来的美里小姐吓了一跳……”<br/>“那肯定是、是我传染了你对吧？我真是……很抱歉……”<br/>看他真的露出来抱歉的神色，薰有些好笑。真嗣感到凉悠悠的手指触到自己的脸，“没有比这更幸福的事了啊。不要自责了，被你传染的话，难道不是因为我是离你最近的原因吗？能和真嗣君处于同样的境地，我很开心，那真是太幸福不过的事情了……”<br/>“啊啊啊不要再说啦！”<br/>“不过，后来绫波他们几个好像把我们搬到我房间去了。”“你、你的房间？”“是哦，真嗣君比我先醒，还给我贴了块湿毛巾呢！不过，后来美里小姐送来了便当，咱俩吃完之后，双双因为腹泻进了医院……”薰爽朗地笑起来。<br/>“那一定是美里小姐第一次下厨。真难得啊，原来美里小姐也会做便当！”<br/>“不过，下次感冒的时候，要记得把大葱圈在脖子上再去学校。这样就不会发烧，很快就会好了。”<br/>“天呐别再说冷笑话了！”<br/>5%<br/>真嗣看到周围的景象，知道自己回到了高中，此刻他正穿过走廊准备走上天台，去最无人打扰的地方吃午饭。人群熙熙攘攘从身边经过，这让他有些呼吸困难，忍不住加快了前进的脚步。行至拐角他忽然便走不动了——他的手臂被勾住，“你——”<br/>什么，到底发生了什么，还有人在看着啊。真嗣惊惧的一瞬间差点要将嘴唇咬出血来，直到反应过来这是在做什么。<br/>金色的太阳在水中炸裂，窗外蝉鸣声里的炎炎夏日，耳机里的交响乐，一吻里彷佛青春期就这样结束，真嗣发现自己和薰一块膨胀起来，身体里面某些东西的鼓胀，似乎要使得天花板也崩溃。<br/>原来今天咱们就要毕业离开这里了。真嗣在缺氧的恍惚里转动这模糊的眼球，要进入大学变成大人了。他那么聪明，偏差值那样高，肯定不会要和这样的我在一起的。终于分开的时候，真嗣差点就要哭起来了。<br/>咱们已经整整一个月没有说过话了，你知道吗，我很想你，我想知道你要去哪里，你也要离开我了吗，真嗣有好多话没法说出口，直到他们分开来，瞧见彼此喘息的样子，最后不约而同拥抱在一起，感受搏动的心跳最终融为一体。<br/>大学里一个文学系生，一个工学系生自然而然住在了一起。后来、后来怎么样了，真嗣突然有些头疼。<br/>1%<br/>天空像破了一个大洞。冷雨浇灌着这片矗立着无机质十字的土地。<br/>围在新墓前的人寥寥无几，尽管年轻的墓主人生前人缘很好。突然稀疏的人群发出一阵骚动。<br/>被淋得浑身湿透的青年昏过去了。<br/>0<br/>真正的警铃声十分刺耳地响起来，频率十分接近心跳。<br/>氧气耗尽。<br/>真嗣，抱歉。<br/>近乎透明的少年终于筋疲力竭，脸色苍白得几乎要立即碎裂。他保持着那样决绝的微笑望着眼前紧闭着眼睛平躺的少年，他看见少年的眼睑动了动，你很痛苦吧，他想，火光与碎片一同擦过他的脸颊，毫发无损，他却变得更加宛若透明，他听见虚空里遥遥传来欢声笑语，是离开的时候了。<br/>我马上就要——或者说，我即将死去了，真嗣。我……我想说，我后悔没有说过，我以为我们早已默认了——<br/>月亮被大树彻底钳制，看来它已被彻底打败，正向着失去光源的深蓝色海面缓缓沉落。世界在坠入黑暗。<br/>“……在*号飞行器返航过程中，一枚直径十厘米左右的太空垃圾意外进入轨道，飞行器无法对此体积的碎片进行及时闪避，最终使舱体破裂。逃生舱中氧气能维持至多三十分钟，而返航过程至少还需花费五十分钟。舱中宇航员必须经由AI帮助保持休眠状态才能存活可能，计算生存率为76.9%。让我们祈祷他能安全返航……”<br/>“前方记者发来现场报道。……舱体回收已进入尾声，其中逃生舱已严重损毁，宇航员被救出时已处于昏迷状态，经全力抢救目前仍未恢复意识……”<br/>THE LAST <br/>睁不开眼，处于昏暗的室内，眼皮像无法澄清的淀粉浊液无法抬起，他有些惊慌，直到耳边传来一声温柔的呼唤，一只细瘦的手抚上额头，有些像母亲还在时的感觉，他知道那是谁，可神识实在疲惫难以支撑，于是他带着安心感，重又睡了过去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>無聊的notes：想看這個梗，懶得去找就自己寫了，是網上看來的，有人寫過的話肯定會有些許雷同，我寫的也太爛了（撞牆）（請有看過類似AU的姐妹推薦一點好文可以嗎（拋磚引玉.jpg 非常感謝）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>